1837: an eternal love story
by XxSapphireDragonxX
Summary: It's Miroku's Wedding! and Inuyasha is invited and is staying at Sango's freind's place. Will he find love? Or will a war, started by Naraku and Hojo.Will this take his life away? Or worse? find out! InuXKag, SanXMir and SessXRin FLUFF. first fanfic.
1. the letter

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha. If I did, I would make Kikyo die when Naraku attacked her in the episode about the band of seven all died. And Naraku to died and Sango and Miroku could get married asl well as Kagz and Inu!!

1837 an eternal Love story

"Inuyasha!" a voice called from downstairs that was from his father. "Get down here! There is something here for you!!" he said with a bit of annoyance in his voice. "Fine I am coming!!" Inuyasha yelled back with his face still in his pillow. He quickly jumped out of bed and picked out a Kimono that he usually wears. He came down stairs (more like jumped) after he quickly brushed his silver hair and making sure that he did not brush his dog era in the process.

"Okay, can you guys tell me why you woke me up at dawn?" He whined while having his eyes closed. "Why Inuyasha," a voice from behind said, which was his half-brother, Sesshomaru. "We called you down here because you have a letter from India silly!" said a voice with a bit of happiness within it. "Rin, my wife." Sesshomaru stated. "Yes fluffy?" she said with the same happiness in her voice. "Why don you make some tea? Oh yes, another thing, DO NOT CALL ME 'FLUFFY' "he said kindly yet, sternly. "Of course, I will be back." With that, she got up from her Indian position on the ground and went to the kitchen where Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi was located. "Anyway Inuyasha, here, this is why father called you." Sesshomaru said emotionless with a letter in his hand.

Inuyasha quickly took it and ripped the top open. He pulled the letter out and began to read:

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_It's been a long time hasn't it? Well, I hope you are enjoying your life as much as I am. I would like to inform you a very important announcement. I am getting married. Yes you are not hallucinating it actually true. I am getting married to Sango. Yes, the same Sango that we used to play with when you still lived here. We are getting married with in a year in a half. I want to invite you here to see it. I am inviting you on 2 reasons. 1) You are my fried and 2) Sango told me the 'or else'. Please don't tell her I said that. When you come, One of Sango's friends, Kagome will be there if you need anything. You will he staying at her manor with her family. Oh yea, Kagome is pretty. Maybe I could set you two up together._

_Don't worry; her family said it would be fine if your family stays here. Say hello for the family for me. I can't wait to see you after these 15 years (Okay, Miroku's 5 when he left and Inu is the same age and Sango and Kag are a year younger). Good luck with your trip back._

_From your friend,_

Miroku 

_After this, Inuyasha was in total shock. 'Miroku's is getting married?' he thought with shock. "Inuyasha. What's the matter?' everyone in his family asked as they were about to sip their tea, "Miroku's getting married." Inuyasha said still with shock. With that, everyone spit up his or her tea out into a fine mist. "I am sorry, did you say he is getting married?' Rin said with a nervous giggle. "Uhh. Yea." He said. "That's impossible!!" his brother shouted as he took the letter out of his hand a quickly read it. "IT'S TRUE!!! Sesshomaru finally said with shock. "And we are all invited.' Sesshomaru quickly added." Well, who is he getting married to him?" there father finally asked. "He's getting married to Sango." Inuyasha said as if nothing had ever happened. "Wait, the same Sango that kicked Miroku's ass when he groped her?" Rin asked. "I think so," Inuyasha said going back into shock. "Well?" Rin stated. All eyes went on her. "Are you going or not?" she finally finished. Then, all eyes went to Inuyasha. Her pondered for a moment. "Well… why not? lets give it a shot." He said in a sigh with defeat. "Great!! let's start packing!!" Rin said with excitement(A/N a little to much if you ask me) and jumped off the floor to go upstairs to pack. Izayoi slowly follow after her. "Well, I should pack too." Sesshomaru finally saying and stood up and began to walk away. 'Oh yes," He said with his back behind Inuyasha and his father. 'When do we leave?" He asked. Inu No Tashio stood up and said this simply "today of course." With that, Sesshomaru and Inu No Tashio left to pack._

_Inuyasha was left in his own daze until something stoped him BANG! PLOP! CRASH! Inuyasha hit into the table thus, hitting a lamp then hit the curtins and hit into a Japanese vase. 'Holy Crap! I am so dead!' He thought to himself. He picked up everything quickly for no one to notice. When he was done, Something caught his eye. He picked it up and the back read: **This is kagome. She IS pretty. Isn't she?**_ _Inuyasha raise a eyebrow in disbelievef(sp) he flipped it over and was shocke to see the most_ _prettiest nineteen-year-old in there._

A/N That's all I am going to write.and PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ review. Its my first fanfic. The first chapter may suck. But, there will be more to the story. grins and laughs evilly HAHAHAHAHAHAH - sighs I should stop hanging around them. Well see ya!


	2. The plan

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha. If I did, Kikyo and Naraku would hook up, then die. Oh sango miroku wiil get married and same with kags and inu.

**Chapter 2: THE PLAN**

The girl Inuyasha saw in the picture was Kagome. She is about the age of 19, she has beautiful black hair, chocolate brown eyes ( that he got lost in)(HAHAHAHA), and smooth, creamy looking skin.

Never in all his life(so far) he has seen a girl as beautiful as her! 'WOW! She must be the most gorgeous girl in the world!' He stared into her chocolate orbs (in the picture) for a few minutes until he heared...

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru yelled, which caught Inuyasha's attention.

" What the hell do you want Sesshomaru!!" Inuyasha screamed at Sesshonaru. Sesshomaru just stared at Inuyasha in disgust, until something in Inuyasha's hand caught his eye.

" Oh dear brother, what is in your hand?" Sesshonaru asked while pointing at the picture.

" HUH!?! I...I...I..I don't know what your talking about?!" Inuyasha quickly answered.

" Uh... I see. So the young girl in the picture this Kagome girl. Isn't she not?"

" Yes...rmm...NO! I...um...Ugh! Just forget it!!"

" Okay. Whatever you say." Sesshomaru smired with victory.

"Okay were ready. Let's go!" Said Inu No Taisho as he was walking down stairs.

" But I didn't pack!!!" Inuyasha screamed.

Don't worry Inuyasha," Rin said," I packed for you!" Rin chired will tossing the bag at Inuyasha. The bag missed Inuyasha's arms ang hit in smack int he middle of his face and fell over. "OW!!!!" He mumbled into the bag.

"OH! Sorry Inuyasha!" Rin apologized.

" UH! SURE YOU ARE!!!" Inuyasha screamed directing it towards Rin.

"Oh Inuyasha I would appreciate it if you don't... SCREAM AT MY WIFE!! If you do again, I"LL RIP YOUR ARM OFF!!!" Sesshomaru yelled towards inuyasha.

" OH really Sesshomaru, like **I **ripped **YOUR arm off1"** Inuyasha smirked with pride.

" Inuyasha... LEAVE OUR BROTHER ALONE!" An angry voice came from behind Inuyasha. A voice which made Inuyasha, Rin and even Sesshomaru make shivers run down their spines. It was Inu No Taisho's voice.

" Everyone Outside NOW!" He screamed," Coming Izoyai?" He asked. Izoyai smiled and walked after Inu No Taish as everyone scurried outside, away from the manor. They all climbed into the wagon/carriage/jakat. They then began to driff into their destination.

ELSEWHERE

"Kagome!" a vocie called from a distance.

"Yes?"

"Did you get the rooms ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"The rooms for the Takahashi's."

"Uh?... yea! I did. When are they arriving?"

"I do not know. Why don't you go find Miroku? I am sure he will know."

"Oh.. of course." She then ran off . Shen then later foung Miroku talking to a local villager. "Miroku!" She shouted as she waved her hand in the air. Miroku immedaetly(sp) saw her and excused himself from the villager. Miroku had a small ponytail and had some robes(exact same one in the anime). "Why hello Kagome. Do you need anything?" he asked. "Uh... yea! do you uh.. know when the Takahashi's arrive?" She asked. "Of course I do!" Miroku said with an odd smile which made Kagome anime sweat drop.

"Okay... when?"

"Oh probobly tomorrow." Miroku said normally.

"What tomorrow!? DID'NT YOU SAY THAT THEY LIVE IN JAPAN?!"

"Yes but they are demons!" Miroku still said normally. _'What demons Oh MY GOD!'_ Kagome thought. Miroku then saw the frighten expression on her face. "Uh.. they are all not demons! Uh... 2 of them are humans and 2 are humans. And.. IThe other one is a half demon! and they are not violent!" He said all in one breath. "Oh.. okay. Well bye Miroku!" she ran off. "Hey Kagome can you tell Sango that I love her?" He asked. She stopped running and the she turned around. "Oh Miroku!! This is what?... your thousandth time telling her this today?" "Yes Kagome but.. I am still suprised that she said yes!!" He chuckled. "I know! we all were!" She giggled. "Bye Miroku!" She ran off. When she was gone, He thought this,_ "Wow, Kagome is a beautiful girl! I am suprised that she is still not married! Wait, I have... an idea!' _Miroku then got a evil smile on his face.

A/N: That's it. I am sry that I did not update sooner! my dad would not let me on on thursday, My freind was on Myspace on friday. On Sat and Sun Computer no woking. Well, what is miroku's plan? FIND OUT SOON!! R&R


	3. The visit

Me: I think my story sucks!

Maria: aw.. come on it's good

Marrissa Yea! I mean, I don't watch Inuyasha but it's good

Me: -sniffs- really?

sis: yea its good!

Monika: Well, I don't know if it's good!

Maria.Marrissa and sis: WHY NOT?!?!?

Monika: Well, beacuse I am BANNED FROM THE COMPUTER!!!

Me: that sucks..

Marrissa: that's not fair...

sis: shit...

Maria: PANCAKES!!!!

Monika,Me, Marrissa,sis:...

Thank's for the reviews guys I ...I mean we all apperiacate! well, enough talk.. on with the story!!!!!! my freinds/sis:YEA!!!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, but I wish I DID! sniff Why?!?

**Chapter 2: The Visit**

**"I**nuyasha... Inuyasha. INUYASHA!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Oh. Sesshomaru why did you wake me up!

"Because, were here."

"Here where?"

" Ugh.. stupid were at the Higurashi's where Miroku is STAYING!!!!!!"

"Uh?... Oh... OH!..Oh okay?"

"Hey Inuyasha! Over here!" a voice that was far away and faded called out but, Inuyasha picked it up with doggy ears.(A/n: Hey I didn't put that! sis: I did!hehe doggy ears me:grr... oh back to the story)'Oi Miroku! how's it doing perv?" Inuyasha asked as Miroku ran towards him.(Okay, right now, Iuyasha is wearing an old british out fit. (in youtube, type devdas and u will see)).

"I am doing well, how about you? Hehe found a girl yet?" Miroku had a perverted smile at the last part (hey, Miroku still needs to be a perv.)

SMACK! "Keh! you are still the same perv that I knew since we were kids!" He said

"Yes! and I am proud of that!" miroku beamed.

" Yeah, Yeah,Yeah. Now where's Sango?"

"Oh SANGO! COME OUT HERE WOULD YOU!" Miroku yeleld towards the Manor. 'What is it Mirok.. Inuyasha!" Sango screamed with happiness. "How are you Inuyasha!?!?!?!" sango said while hugging her old friend. "Oh... I...am...great...thnaks...Can you do som-ething for me please?"

"Yea?"

"Can... you...let..g-go..please?"

"Oh! sorry!"

"Okay so where.." Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. He saw kagome, she was wearing a plain green sari( an indian dress look it up! there pretty! ) . The veil(or scarf) around her shoulders. She looked up and her chocolate orbs met Inuyasha's golden orbs. "Uh.. Inuyasha? Kagome? are you guys okay?' Sango and Miroku said simultaneaously(sp?). "UH?' They said and shock there heads slightly. "Kagome, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is Kagome," Said a very happy Sango. ""Hi nice to met you Inuyasha." Kagome said while holding out her hand. "yeah back at you." Inuyasha replied abnd took her hand to shake her hand. Kagome felt warmth in her cheeks when Inuyasha shooked her hand. Unfortunetly, he noticed this and did his famous smirk. 'Hey Kaggie you okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"Huh?! oh I am fine. AND DON'T CALL ME KAGGIE!! IT'S KAGOME!"

"What ever you say...Kaggie!" Inuyasha shot back.

"Shut up INU!"

"Hey don't call me that!"

"But Inuyasha... I call you that." Izayoi replied as she came form the stagecoach. While having water in her eyes.

"Aw.. ma please don't cry." Inuyasha said feeling a bit bad for making his mom cry. "Izayoi, listen to my half-brother even though he's an asshole." Sesshomaru said knowing well that Inuyasha was not paying any attention. "Yea.. even though I am an asshol-HEY!" Inuyasha shouted at Sesshomaru in the face. Kagome began to chuckle, but quickly put her hands over her mouth when Inuyasha sent her a death glare. "AND YOU! WHAT'S SO FUNNY! EH?!" Inuyasha redirected his anger to Kagome.

"I..I...I..I..I just thought it was a little funny that you said that you were an assho.." Kagome (frightened) was cut off by an angry Inuyasha.

" And you THINK it's FUNNY!?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!"

" INUYASHA TAKAHSHI! DO NOT TALK TO A YOUNG LADY LIKE THAT!!"Both Inu No Taisho and Izoyai yelled, towards Inuyasha.

"Kagome please excuse my brother-in-law's actions." Rin replied " Oh! How rude am I! Kagome this is Rin. Rin, this is Kagome." Sango said. "Oh! nice to meet you you Rin." Kagome replied. "Yea. Nice to met you to Kagome. And sorry about Inuyasha." Rin said. "Oh! it's no problem. Now, let's go in the Manor. Shall we?"

AT THE MANOR

"Wow Kagome you house is beautiful!" Rin exclaimed.

"I agre." Izayoi said astonisted(sp?)

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said agreeing with Rin.

"It's nice. Inuyasha?" Inu No Taisho said.

"Keh! Whatever." Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha! We are guests here please be kinder!" Izayoi asked a bit desperately.

"Okay whatever."

Kagome, Miroku,and Sango were waiting for Mrs.Higurashi to come down stairs. "Kagome!,KAGOME!,KAGOME!" a little boy shouted.

"What is it Sota?"

"Mom says that she will be here in a sec. Mean while she wants you to make tea."

"Okay." Kagome replied. "Man. he didn't have to scream." Kagome mumbled. Inuyasha just smirked. Mrs. Higurashi walked down wearing a red sari with golden seams and a gold necklace, gold bangles on both arms, and 2 gold earrings that reached her jaw.

"The Takahashis'. Nice to meet you all." Kagome's mom replied.

"Nice to meet you too. If I might add, you have a wonderful daughter, and beautiful house." Izoyai said while giving her a smile.

" Thank you, how very kind. So are you all excited for Sango and Miroku's big day?"

" Why of course we are." Izayoi said excitedly. Inuyasha got bored so he went to the kicthen to bug Kagome.

IN THE KITCHEN

Kagome filled a pot with water that she got from th river earlier today. She then put it on the stove. "Okay, now, only if I could reach the tea bags." Then, a hand or should I say claw got it first. "Hey! I was.. Inuyasha! Aren't you suppossed to be in the other room?"

Yeah. But, I got bored." Inuyasha replied while handing Kagome the tea bags.

"Thank you."

Whatever."

:UGH!"

"UGH what?"

"You!" Kagome replied.

Inuyasha felt a ping in his heart. It was probably because he's a half-demon. NO one really excepted him, only his family minuse Sesshomaru and + Rin(AAAHHH! math!.. so evil! 0.o)

"It's probably because I am a half-demon huh? I..."

'woowoowoowoow! calm down. I don't have anything against that. So what your a half-demon?" Kagome said as she pour the tea into the tea cups. She then sett them down on a tray. "Kagome? you don't think half-demons are disgusting?" Inuyasha asked. "Inuyasha," Kagome said while picking up the tra and walikung. "No. I don't think that it's disgusting. I think your unique(sp?) like that." Kagome said.

"Really?"

""of course/" Kagome replied.

"Oh... okay... KAGOME WATCH OUT!!!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome slipped on the water she spilled eralier. she let out a smile eep before she dropped the tray of hot brew tea. Inuyasha quickly grabbed Kagome in his right arm and the tray in the other. "Uuhh... Kagome are you okay?" Iniuyasha asked.

"Huh?! Oh yea I m fine.. Thank you." Inuyasha helped her up and then he handed the tray back at Kagome and turned around blushing since he had Kagome so close to his boby. Kagome to was also blushing like mad. "Uh.. shall we?" Kagome asked getting a hold of her self. :Okay... sure.. Why not?!" said Inuyasha said as the two walked out of the kicthen into the room of chattering family members and friends.

A/N: Well that's all I think it sucks. Uh the next chapters will have some fluff.That's all I am going 2 write because I need 2 do my language atrs homework(No!) I will probably posted the next chpater tomorrow ore something. SEE YA!


	4. a bit of chaos

Me: Haha this is... is... well a hit!!!

Sis: told u it was good

Monika: I an still banned from the computer!

Maria: Uh... why is she banned?

Me: Oh! because she had a C in Mrs. Alcraz's class.

Maria: Maybe ur grade changed

Monika: Maybe, well I heard your story is good! But..

Me: But what?

Monika: But I hate Kagome and I think Inuyasha should die!

Everyone execpt Monika: GGGRRRR! YOU TAKE THAT BACK!

(everything I said here is true)

Disclamier: I could see those stupid lawyers laughing! Well, I d...o...n'...t Own INUYASHA! Are you people happy?! -cries-

**Chapter 4**

**A bit of chaos!**

"AWW.. Kagome thank you for the tea, it was very good." Izayoi commmented. "Thank you, I am glad you enjoyed it!" Kagome smiled at Izayoi, and then at Inuyasha. He blushed(lmao! that's lol that.. makes no sense!) . "Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru said. "Huh?! What do you want!!" He yelled. "Well, I wanted to know, why were you in the kitchen with Kagome?" Sesshomaru said with a small smirk(so small that u could not see! ). "Well... I...was..ummm..." Inuyasha tried (BUT failed) to say something while he was blushing.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Miroku called.

"What?!"

"I hope that you did not do anything that you would regret!" Miroku said with a big, and I mean BIG preverted smile on his face. (What? he still needs to be a perv! come on it's Miroku we are talking about after all!) "Miroku! I can't believe that you would say that about Kagome and Inuyasha!" Sango stated. She quickly saw the tea tray and then... WHACK!! in the... back of Miroku's head! "OW! Sango! why was that for?!"" Miroku asked with a hand rubbing the back of his head. "Because..." She said trying to find a reason. "Beacause... beacause your a pervert THAT'S WHY!!!" She shouted with the tea tray with the imprint of Miroku's head.(Whoa! she hit him that hard?! ouch.) "Aww Sango! now I need to get a new one!" Kagome whined. Wow, I am impressed. I thought that Miroku would have passed out " Sesshomaru said sipping his tea.

"Okay.. Kagome?" Her mother said.

"YEs?!"

"Can you show Inuuyasha to his room?"

"Oh, of course!"

"Thank you Kagome!" her mother beamed.

"Come on Inuyasha." Kagome said getting up.

"Keh!"

"Oh! Why I ought'a.." Kagome mumbled.

"What was that?" Inuyasha sneered.

" Oh nothing Inuyasha! nothing at all." Kagome said.

They left the aduts, and Sango and Miroku .

** WITH EVERYONE ELSE **

"Everyone!" Miroku said.

"Yes?!" Everyone responded.

"I have an anoucement that is intresting." He replied.

"OH please do tell." Sesshomaru said placing his head uponed his knuckles.

"Well, I believe that Kagome and Inuyasha like each other but, they are too proud to admit it." Miroku said proudly.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!" They all asked with a bit of happiness and shock.

"I have aN IDEA!" Izayoi said with a evil smirk. "Oh please tell." Mrs. Higurashi with egarness.

"Well.."

** WITH KAGOME AND INUYASHA **

"So Inuyasha?" Kagome said trying to start a conversation. 'What?!" He asked a little annoyed.

"Ummm... are...you..uh...married?" She asked. With that, Inuyasha stopped in his tracks."Uh.. Inuyasha? Is there something wrong?" She asked putting a hand on his shoulder. "No, and Yes." He said. "Nani?" She asked. "UGH!.. no I am not m arried and yes I am okay!" He yelled in her face. "Oh... sorry." She said with sadness. "Hey!-sigh- I am sorry okay?" He said felling bad at what he said(Whoa! he feels bad?! 0.o). "It's.. It's okay!" Kagome said. "Uh.. here's your room Inuyasha!"She said as she opened the door. The room was simply elegant. The bed had red silk sheets that handed slightly to the bottom of the bed. The walls were filled with paintings which varied from waterfalls to oceans. THe bed had four pillows. Two of them red and The other two were white. It was simly... elegant. "Wow Kagome! this...this..this is amazing!" He said looking at her. "Thank you Inuyasha. I hope that you enjoy your stay here." She bowed. As she was about to leave, Inuyasha aggressively(sp?) grabbed Kagome by the wrist and threw her on his bed.'OH MY GOD! what is he doing?!' she thought franticly. Inuyasha sat at the edge of his bed as Kagome sat up. "Kagome." Inuyasha said. "Can I sak you a question?" (Haha! you people thought wrong! didn't you! shame -scraping pointing finger on the other- May I reming you that this IS rated T) A wave of relieve swept over Kagome. "Yeah sure anything. What is it?" "Uh... I just wanted to know why you asked if I was married?" Kagome was shocked and wide-eyed. "Why...why...why do you ask Inuyasha?" She stumbled. :I don't know. I just.. wanted to know." "Well Inuyasha, I was just intersted that all." "Intreasted in me?" he saiid witha HUGE smirk. "NNNNNOOOO..No.No.. W-Why do you say that?" said Kagome beginning to blush like crazy.

Inuyasha leaned towards Kagome. Kagome's breathing started to slow downwhen she felt Inuyasha's breth against her ear and hear him say, "Because... your blushing." Inuyasha smiled as he was getting up and then started to get out his room. Kagome just sat there and thought 'This is going to be a long year and a half.' (if I did not mention that earlier, SRY!!)

A/N: So what do u guys think? Thank you for reviewing! Sry that I did not update this sooner. I had to do stuff about "the Dairy of Anne Frank". You know, Adolf Hitler? and she wrote stuff that happened in the secertannex? If you don't, You will probably lear that in the 8th grade. Well, Review! PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZ!!! SEE YA!


	5. LET the chaos Begin!

Me:-sighes- Well, no one review yet so I decided to get another chapter up! On and my freinds think it is good but, they are all grounded.

Sis: Well! not me!

ME: yea... le's get started. What do you say sis?

Sis: YEA! this is good!

Me: yea... I will know I will have more then... 20 chapters. Oh yea, The WILL get together soon. I promise or I will eat a liver.

Sis: EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!

ME: EW! I cant believe I agreed to that! -sighs- I will put about 20 chapters.

Disclaimer: me: is this suppose to help me being a lawyer? Lawyer-nods- me:-sigh- i don't own Inuyasha. Happy? Lawyer: smiles

** Chapter: 5 let the chaos ... BEGIN!!!**

"Het Kagome! Are you coming?" Inuyasha called. "Wha?! Oh! yea.. Iam coming." She said walking up to him. "Uh... Kagome. Can I...I...uh...ask you a question?" He asked heistantly. She looked at him "Sure, what is is?" "Well, since you asked me if I was married,... uh... areyoumarried?" He spat the last part quickly. "What was that Inuyasha?" She asked. "I asked if you are married." He asked slowly. 'Huh?! oh! no but, I _was_ engaged. But, it was broken." She said.

"Oh really? Why?"

"He died."

"Wow. You must be pretty said huh?" When Inuyasha said that he thought that she was going to say 'yes' But if his still had him, he would be sad(A/N: u know y right?).  
"Well yeah. But, not really. I thought I loved him but, he was a horrible man. And I did not love him. I just agreed to the purposal because I thought that my mom thought that I loved him." She said.

"Uh...so...you don't love him?" He asked with uncertainacy.

"No I didn't Inuyasha. NOW STOP ASKING ME MY PERSONAL QUESTION!" She yelled.

" Okay...Kaggie!" Inuyasha sid knowing Kagome would get angery. He started to run.

"Oh INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she ran after him. "Oh Kagome! if you want to catch up to me, you better run faster than that!" Inuyasha yelled. before turning the corner of the manor. Kagome turned the corner after Inuyasha did and was suprised by Inuyasha picking up Kagome by the waist. Kagome let out a small 'eep'. "Ha! I told you, if you want to catch me, you have to run faster." Inuyasha said.

"Okay, okay, your right. Now, put me down." She asked. "Um... I don't feel like it." Inuyasha said like a child.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said dangerously.

"Oh.. come on kagome have a little fun." He whispered in Kagome's ear.

"UGH... RIN!!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha's eyes widened. 'HOLY SHIT!' he thought. he quickly dropped Kagome and turned around and said. "You...You... you are going to pay for this." He said is a harsh whisper. "Oh.. just try Inuyasha." Kagome whispered. "Rin!" she then yelled. "Yes Kagome? What's wrong?!?!?" Rin said coming up the stairs. By the time she got there, Inuyasha was long gone. "Oh Rin. Can I talk to you?... You know to get to know you better." She smiled. "Oh of course Kagome!" Rin beamed and chipred happily.

When they were talking, they passed Inuyasha's room. Inuyasha's door was opned. Kagome and Inuyasha stared at each other. Kagome stuck out her touge at him and smiled. Inuyasha quickly returned the same gesture while thinking 'Oh Kagome you are going to pay! Just... you... wait!'

A/N: So what is this so called 'pay back' is he going to do to Kagome? FIND OUT SOON!!!!!!

PEACE OUT!!!!!!!!!!! reveiw plz! with out them, I can't update!!!


	6. is this love?

Me: Well, another chapter today! And I DON'T NEED TO EAT LIVER!!!

Sis: Yup and it has fluff!

Me: excatly! Shall we get started?

Sis: of course!

Me: oh and my sis is helping me with the story.

Sis: yes, and if the fluff stupid... IAM SRY

Disclaimer: me: your honor I object! judge: proceed. me: I don't own Inuyasha! Rumiko does! judge: lawyers is that true? Lawyers- looks at each other and nods- YES! me: now, can I go? EVERYONE: YES!! Me: on with the story!

**Chapter 6: a purposal!?!?!?!? (DUN DUN DUN!!!) part one**

The next day...

Rin, Inuyasha and Kagome were walking down the stairs while Kagome and Inuyasha were sending each other facial expressions to each other that were pretty childish.

"Kagome, everyone including myself are going out into the village to do...to do... important items Miroku said to Kagome.

"Okay and...?"

"Oh! you and Inuyasha will be alone for the whole day." Miroku said as he shot one of his perverted smiles

"Miroku you HENTAI!!!!!!" Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha said at the same time as they hit Miroku in the back of his head.

"Now. Kagome well be gone for a while okay? Behave yourself." Mrs. Higurashi replied winking at Izayoi and Kagome.

"Mother!" Kagome whispered. "Come on everyone." Izayoi said. "Yes, we have to go." Sesshomaru said with the same serious voice. And with that, they all left. "Ummmmmgh..." Kagome mumbled. "Oh what's wrong Kagome? You don't like me?" Inuyasha said in a sad/annoying tone. "Oh... shut up."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwww... what's wron-" Inuyasha was caught off when he caught a vase blue and white was being flown at his face and Inuyasha caught it in mid air. "Oi! wench! What was that for?!?

"UGH!... you are the most stupid,aggrevating idiot THAT I'VE **EVER** MET!"

"Keh, ...whatever."

"Oooo!" Kagome screamed walking into the kitchen making chai(tea) AGAIN!

"Inuyasha... Do you want some?" Kagome said calming down, slowly.

"Sure... why not?" Inuyasha replied as he walked into the kitchen and getting behind Kagome. When Kagome put the tea powder(bag) in, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome. (me&sis: WHOA!!) This hold on her was firm, but gentle. While laying his head on her right shoulder.

"Inuyas-" Kagome began but but was stopped by Inuyasha putting a finger gently on her lips.

"Kagome... shh." Inuyasha gently replied (Holy shit! OOC!!)

This made Kagome's heart skip a beat. Inuyasha and Kagome slowly closed their eyes. Inuyasha slowly inhaled Kagome's delicious (to him)scent of Jasmines, vanilla and cinnimon.

"Kagome."

"Hm?"

"The tea is burning."

"Huh?! oh my God!" Kagome quickly blew out the flame. 'Inuyasha' Kagome thought. "You idiot." Kagome said with a smiling that creeped onto her face. "Your welcome Kaggie!" Inuyasha smiled. "Thanks -sigh- Now, I need to make more!" She exclaimed. She quickly brewed another batch and poured it in the two cups "Here Inuyasha." Kagome said as she handed a cup to him. He gladly took it. "Thanks he smiled.

"Hey Kagome."

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Are you Indian?"

"No. I am Japanese obviously."

'Really?" 'Then, why do you live here?" He asked. When he did, her saw tears in Kagome's eyes. "Ka..go..me? What's wrong?' He asked. "We live here because, -sniff- my -sniff- father died here." She said and then broke into tears. :Why did it happen?! It's not fair she cried. 'Kagome... it's okay." Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome into a hug and let her cry into his shirt."Sh.. sshhh... Kagome, I promise good things will happen soon." He said as he stroked her hair gently. "-sniff- thanks Inuyasha -sniff- your very helpful." She said with a small smile. "You welcome Kagome. How are you feeling now?" He asked. " A lot better, thank you." She said. "Keh! no problem." He said as he pulled her closer to his body to whisper this, "Anything for you." He smiled. Kagome felt his breath against her ear and then she eventually fell asleep. Inuyasha picked up Kagome bridal style(I luv when he does that to her! don't u?) all the way to her room. He layed her on her soft purple silk sheets. The gave her a quick kiss on her right cheek. This made Kagome give a small smile on her face as she slept. He blushed. ' Kagome L: swear I will do anything for you. ANYTHING.' he thought as he walked out of her room.

A/N: SEE! I told u that I was going to put fluff. at this paragh, I did this fluff I hope that u enjoyed it. .


	7. A hidden purposal

Me: Hey! I am back! Srry I couldnt update. I had honors testing , DFairy of Anne Frank tests so yeah!

Sis: Your telling me! yawns I took both honor math and Lanuage ARTS!!!!

Me: Yeah whatever... Now story!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own INUYASA! Okay! Happy! begans to sob

Chapter 7: A hidden Purposal!

**With The Adults **(and Sango and Miroku)

" Do you think they ripped off their heads yet?" Miroku asked as he bit into his peeled mango.

" No, I think they're bonding, if you ask me." Sesshomaru commented as he sipped this fresh cup of tea (which he brought).

" You really think so?!" Everyone announced excitedly, everyone except Sesshomaru that is.

" Of course." Sesshomaru replied with a small smirk.

" How would they feel that they are getting married?" Sango asked frantically.

" Well we won't tell them...right?" Inu No Taisho said while eyeing everyone.

" Of course!" Kagome's mother said.

" Its not like it's going to hurt anyone." Sesshomaru replied in an emotionless tone, as usual.

* * *

Back with Inuyasha and Kagome

Kagome woke up and quickly sat up looking for Inuyasha. She went to her closet and picked out a a purple shalwar kamaz that hugged her curves. She tossed the long scarf over shoulder, put 10 bangels on both arms and went downstairs. Nothing. She opened the large door and stepped to see Inuyasha. Inuyasha had a bow in one hand and an arrow in the other (Inuyasha didn't see Kagome because his has was faceing the door. He was kind of far). She saw him releasing the arrows he had, but he kept missing the target. He kept hitting random things like the grass, trees, bird's nest ect. She saw him mumbling his cursess about' stupid arrows' or something under his breath.

"Hey! Inuyasha! Do you need any help?" She asked trying ton supress her giggles.

"Oh like you can do better!" Inuyasha spat out, with a smirk I might add.

"Uh...yea! I did archery for years!" She announced proundly.

"Okay then help!" Kagome smired at his request. She walked over to him and stared at him.

"Well, your aiming the bow incorrectly."

"Who?" He asked, confused-like.

Kagome sighed. "You are aiming your bow at the ground, like that it will hit different places instead." She explained getting a little annoyed.

"OH!" He answered stupidly.

"Here lat me help you," She said approching him, and put her left arm on his left anh her right on his, " now lift your left arm like this..good. Now your right arm straighter...good." She smiled looking up at him. He stared back at her, and before you know it their noses where touching. 'Oh my gosh! Iuyasha is soooooooooo hot! Wait! Where did that come from!?! I can't...UGH! Nevermind.' Kagome thought before snapping back to reality.

"Uhhhhhh..." Kagome let out before whipping her head around to hid her blush. "Okay, aim for the target...and...NOW! " Inuyasha quickly let go of the arrow that had rested upon the bow and before you knew it, and faster than a b;link of an eye, it hit in the center of the target

"Bullseye!" Inuyasha said quietly.

"Good job Inuyasha...now I am going bac-" Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha grabbing her by the wrist, and spun her towards him until she hit into his chest. Kagome slowly looked up at his beautiful, golden orbs as Inuyasha stared into her chocolate ones.

" Kagome thank you for everything." Kagome smiled at his words. "Your welcome Inuyasha." She said as she tried to get out of his grasp. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you let me go?" She asked. "No Kagome." He responed.

"WhY?"

"Because.."

"Because what?"

"I want to give you an thank you gift."

"Okay, what is it?"

"This." The said simply. He pulled her closer and then he kissed her gently but passionately. Kagome, at this was shocked. But, she got over her shock and kissed back. He wrapped his arms around her waist as Kagome snaked her arms around his neck. He wanted this moment to last, but it did not. They both slowly pulled away and he looked at her. "Thanks agian." He said with a smile. "No..problem.. Inuyasha." She said. She quickly got out of Inuyasha's grasp and ran twords the manor and hoped that Inuyasha did not see her blush.

Inuyasha stood there for a moment. _'Thank you Kagome, thank you.'_ THe then walked towards her to walk with her to the manor.

* * *

"OH MY GOD! DID YOU SEE THAT!!!!" everyone whispered simoltaneously. "Well, that settles it." Inu No Tashio said as he stood up. "What?" Everyone asked. "Mrs.Higurashi, I would like to disscuss something important to you, it is about Kagome and Inuyasha." He explained. When Mrs. Higurashi caught on(do u know what it is?)... I was wondering if it was possible for my son, Inuyasha, to marry your lovely daughter?" He asked "Oh its PERFECT! I will accept for her."

* * *

"What I will not allow her to get married! over my dead body!" a man yelled in anger. "Now,now, it is no time to be upset. I did not make you come back to life for no reason. I need you to help me kill Inuyasha." A man said who was hidding in the shadows. "Do yopu expect me to see her get married?!?! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL! do you want me to watch her get married to him?!?!" The first man yelled. "Now, we just need to find the right time to strikeThe man in the shoadows said as he walked away. "Wait if you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" He asked. The man stopped and turned around to reveal his blood shot eyes that his black hair covered. "My name is.. Naraku."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER!!

What do you guys think? PLZ R&R!!! wish me luck on my projects!

And plz reveiw!!!


	8. I am sorry

Hey guys sorry I cant update! I am a bit stuck! and I wanted to know your opinions. I am wondering who I should but in the story like:

Shippo

Kikyo

and if you guys want other characters to be in here plz tell me. I am sorry once agian. Oh I might post another story soon so please look out 4 it! I am counting on u guys! plz send a reveiw 4 your suggestions! Thank u!!! .


	9. A small suprise, maybe

Hey thanx for the reveiws you guys!

**sasha mclean: dont worry, its a Kag/Inu fan fic.**

**TerraBB4Eva: Don't worry, I don't mind if that happens to her! In fact that might... **

**Loved forever: Hey, I would love to heard your ideas for the story Natalie! **

**Kagome1314: Yea she will lose and will be bad!**

WITH THE STORY...

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha said as he was examining a tea bag. "Yea? What is it?" She said as she was jumping up and down trying to get the fruit from a tree. "Uh did that...uh...really...happen?" He asked hesitiantly. "Huh? what really happened?" She asked as she stopped jumping and had a confused face. "Uh... did we... really.. kiss?" He asked with a small pink blush on his face. "Oh, that." She said with a blush on her face. "Yea, it did happen." She smiled back at him. "Oh okay. I thought it was my imagination." He said cooly. "She turned and faced him. "Oh so, you image that you are kissing... me?" She asked with a small smile. "HUH!?!?!?!?!" He said as he fell of the brick wall that he was sitting on (Oooo that has to hurt . ) "Inuyasha! are you okay?" She asked. "Yea I am fine, AND I DO NOT THINK OF THAT!" (much) he said with raising his voice. "Okay.. you don't have to yell." she said the last part in a wispher. "Hey Inuyasha." She said as she walked back to her previous position. "Yea? What?" He said as he started to dust himself off and sat back on the wall. "When do you think the others will come back?" She asked as she looked up at the sun that was already setting. Inyasha then looked at her, then he got up. He walked to Kagome and hugged her and swinging side by side slightly. "What? don't you like my company?" He asked. "Huh? of course I do." She said quietly. "ReallY?!" He said with hope. "Of course, you are really really, just forget it." she smiled. "Okay," He said and kissed her on the cheek and walked back to the manor. _'wow, he is the best of all people.'_ she thought as she was walking back herself.

* * *

**_WITH THE OTHERS..._**

"You know what? this is getting boring! let's go home!" Miroku said like a five year old. "I agree, they will be expecting us soon." Rin said as she sat up. "Alright" Sango said and started to walk back to the manor as the others followed.

* * *

**_ELSEWHERE..._**

"UGH! Naraku I am tried of waiting! Why can't we just strike now?" The man said pacing back and forth. "Paitence, paitence, my friend, we will... soon." He said calmly. " Damn it!' Why not know?!?!" He said getting angrier by the second. "Because it is not the right time... wait, what was your name again?" Naraku said. "My name is Hojo, I was Kagome's fiance." He said cooling down a bit.

* * *

**_BACK WITH EVERYONE ELSE..._**

" KAGOME!! INUYASHA!! we are back!!!" Rin yelled while all of the demons covered there ears. "Rin, not so loud." Sesshomaru said as he covered her mouth. "wast wong wif thaft? (what's wrong with that?)" She said with her husband's hand over her mouth. "Because, you don't want us go deaf do you?" he said. "Wo(no)"She said. "Oh hey everyone." Kagome said as she walked into the room with Inuyasha following after her. "Hello Kagome." Izayoi said with a smile. "Hey! what did you guys do while we were go-" Before Miroku could finish what he was going to say, Sango elbowed him in the stomach. "Sango, why did you do that?" Kagome and Inuyasha said simutaneaously. "Uh... Hey Kagome did you make dinner yet?" She said as she quickly changed the subject. "Uh... yea?" She said. "Okay let's eat!" Miroku got back up as if nothing happened to him. "Okay..." everyone in the room said

_At dinner..._

Everyone was quiet, it was so queit you could not hear a thing. "Uh so Inuyasha, Kagome, how was your day?" Sango said trying to break the silence. "Huh? it was okay." They said at the same time. "Okay." Sango said trying not to get them to suspicious. "Oh yea!!" Miroku said as he stood up. "What is it now?"Sesshomaru said as he sipped his tea. "Sango and I decided that the wedding is going to be moved up to 3 weeks from now/" Miroku said with a smile. "Oh that's great!" Kagome said with a fake smile. "Yea that's the best thing ever!" Inuyasha said sarcasticly. "Great! because you guys are helping us!" Miroku said. "What?!?!?" They said with shock. "YUP!" Sango smiled. _'this is going to be hell!'_ Kagome and Inuyasha both thought.

* * *

**A few days later...**

Kagome sat down in her garden with rows of blooming flowers and birds everywhere. She fell on the groung very hard. "Ow, this is horrible days ahead." She said alouded. She is this way beacuse...well, let's see a flashback, shall we?

_ FLASHBACK (sweet going back in time! )_

_ "Kagome!" Sango yelled from the balcony. "What is it Sango/" Kagome said out of breath. "Can you go to the village that is close by the bazaar(a place where many peopled come to sell items with great value) to get me a gress/" She yelled down. "What?!? But..but... that's like 20 miles away from here!" She said with shock. "It does not matter! go!" she yelled then left. "Oh brother." Kagome mumbled under her breath. "Yea!?" Sota said out of nowhere. "Go away!" Kagome yelled in fustration. "Fine." He yelled. "Well, I guess I should get started. then, she left._

_ When she returned..._

_ "Sango I'm back!" Kagome's voice echoed through out the empty halls."OH thank you Kagome!" she smiled. "good." Kagome said as she was walking to her room. "Wait Kagome! where are you going?" She asked. "Uh... going to sleep." She said tiredly. "Oh no you are not." She said. "What?" Kagone questioned. "Yea. now. go get me jewlery from the bazaar. "Oh fine!" she yelled._

_ END OF FLASHBACK_

"I can't do anything else." She sighed. "Kagome? is that you?" a voice that was familair to her said. She looked up to see a figured that was blocking the sun. "Oh, hi Inuyasha." She smiled. "Wow Kagome I have not seen you for a while." He siad with shock. "Yea. so how was helping Miroku?" she asked. He laughed. "It was hell." he simply stated. "Oh well, same here." She said. "Yea I-" Before Inuyasha could finish his sentence, he saw a small firgure floating above the stream that was near the garden. "Wait. What is that?" Kagome said when she saw it.

END OF THE CHAPTER

Hey sorry, my mom wants me off of the computer. I would have updated yesterday, but, I went to Knott's Berry Farm and I was so tired. so I did it today. Well see u guys next time!!! REVEIW PLZ!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys I know that you think that this will be a bit annoying but, I cant update right now. Because, my freind Monika, she is going to a diffrent school than us and I wont see her at school next week. So, I am a bit depressed. Also I am willing to take any ideas that any of you guys have for my story. Plz don't be shy about giving me ideas. So good luck with stories that you guys will write.

**THANK YOU **

(P.S being depressed will NOT make me am emo)


	11. The boy

Well, I feel a bit better my readers. I was able to see my friend today at school so now, **ON WITH THE STORY PEOPLE!!!**

" Inuyasha, what is it?" Kagome said as she came closer to him. He picked up the object by the collar and sniffed it. "Ugh! its a kid." He said as he pulled his face away from it. "Well, is he alright?" She asked a bit worried. Inuyasha noticed this and said"He will be okay, I promise." He said with a reassuring smile. "Well, come on Kagome, they will be wondering where we are." Inuyasha said as he started to walk back th the Manor while holding the kid by the collar.

* * *

**_AT THE MANOR..._**

"Oh Inuyasha! Kagome! Where were you guys?" Rin asked as she approached the door. "Well Rin, Inuyasha found..." Before Kagome could finish her sentence, Rin grabbed the kid from Inuyasha's hand and squealed with joy. "Sesshomaru! look what Inuyasha found!" She exclaimed with joy. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and shrugged there shoulders and ran after her. "What did he found?" Sesshomaru said while sipping his tea. "He found a little boy!" Rin squealed agian. Sesshomaru's head quickly shot up and he grabbed the boy. "Sesshomaru, what's wrong?" Rin asked being a bit worried. "He is not breathing." He stated quickly.

"What?!?!?!?" Kagome,Inuyasha and Rin said simultaneaously. Kagome became extremly worried. Sesshomaru was holding the boy carefully knowing that they do not have much time, or he will died soon. "Inuyasha, where did you find him?" He asked quickly. Before Inuyasha said anything, Kagome said "Well, he found him floating in a river!!" She exclaimed. "See, perhaps he was drowning." He said. While Sesshomaru tried to help him by pushing his chest trying to make the water come out, it did not help. "UGH!! I am tired of this! Miroku come down here now!!!" Inuyasha yelled becoming a little irritated.

What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku called from upstairs. He was walking down at a fast pace down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, Inuyasha grabbed him by the collar. "Miroku, if you don't do anything soon, I will make sure you are not brething!!" He yelled. "Okay,okay,okay!" Miroku said as he got out of his grasp. He quickly started to rummaged through hid clothes looking for something. "Uhhhhhhhhh... Got it!" Miroku exclaimed as he held on to a sutra. He said a small quiet and quick chant and took the boy from Sesshomaru and placed him on the ground. He quick place the sytra on his chest. In a matter of seconds, he was coughing up water like crazy. He then slowly opened his eyes. Right away you could tell that he was afaird. "Its okay, your alright." Kagome said in a soothing voice for he could calm down. "Now, what is your name?" Kagome asked softly. "M-..my n-...name...i-is Shippo."

He said stummbling. "Shippo, what happened?" Inuyasha said coming into the conversation. "Well, two people or something came to my village and..and..." He could not take it anymore, he started to cry. Kagome quickly held him and hugged him. "Its okay Shippo, tell us what happened.' Kagome said gently. Shippo nodded his head and whipped his tears. "Well, they killed my family, my friends, andf everyone I know." He said starting to cry. "Where did they go Shippo?" Sesshomaru said will his full attention on him. "Well, I don't know." He said as Kagome wipped his tears. Then she had an Idea. She walked up to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, can he stay here with us?" She said with a smile that she knew Inuyasha could not resist. "Fine." He said as he walked off ans the others left. Whyen he was gone, Kagonme turned he attention back at him. "Shippo, you are going to stay with us, okay?" She smiled. He looked at her. "Okay." He smiled.

* * *

**_ELSEWHERE..._**

Naraku, I don't understand, why have the runt there?" He asked. "Well, Hojo, for he to get them closer together." He simply stated. "Whatever!" He said not understanding.

* * *

**_AT THE MANOR..._**

A few Days later...

Everyone in the Manor was treating Shippo as if he was part of the family. But, Kagome took care of him as if he was her own son. When Kagome was walking through the halls, she heard someone call her name. "Kagome." Sango said behind her. _'This is not what I need right now!'_ Kagome thought to herself. "Yea Sango?" She said. "Oh Shippo is looking for you." She said as she pionted to the door that he was currently staying at. "Okay, thanks Sango!" She yelled as she ran to his room. When she opened the door, She said Shippo with Inuyasha. "Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed as he jumped oput of bed and jumped into her arms. "Hi Shippo. Hi Inuyasha." She smiled at him. "Hey Kagome."Inuyasha smiled back at her. Shippo noticed this. "Are you guys married or something?" He asked them. This suprised them both. "The thing is we, well..." Kagome started. "Uuhhhhhh..." Was all Inuyasha could say because he could not get any real words out. " Well, we are uh... not really." Kagome started to say with a small blush on her face. Before she could finish, Inuyasha said.. "NO WE ARE NOT!!!!!!!!" He quickly spatted out with a blush on his face. "Oh" Shippo said as he nodded his head. "Kagome, Inuyasha, can you be my adopted parents from now on?" He asked them. Inuyasha and Kagome stared at each other. The they said...

** END OF CHAPTER**

**Well,I hope that you enjoy this. Should they say yes or no? REVIEW!!!! see u next time! **


	12. They said what!

**_ Hey guys I am sorry I did not update. I was buzy with graduation and summer school stuff. Well, I am back! SO... ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 12: They said what?!_**

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and then at Shippo. "Uh... Shippo... we will be right back." They said as Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her away. When this ways happening, Shippo just shrugged his shoulders and began to hum a song to himself until they came back with an answer.

* * *

**_WITH INUYASHA AND KAGOME..._**

Inuyasha brought Kagome to the other side of the garden and sat down under a Sakura tree(that's what it is called right?). They sat down in silence for a few moments until Kagome decided for this to stop. "Uh... Inuyasha?... what should we...uh...say?" She studdered a bit while she spoke. Inuyasha sat there as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, what do you want to say?" He asked her becoming a bit curious of what she was going to say. Kagome began to blush a bit. "Uh...welll...maybe...we.c-could...s-say..." As she was going to finish, Inuyasha finished for her. "You mean, we should say y-yes?" He said a bit quite unsure of himself.

Kagome then blushed a deeper shade of red. So red it make everything that looked red look white(WHOA!). "Uh... y-yea." She smiled while she was still blushing. "Oh." Was all Inuyasha could say as he too was blushing the same shade as Kagome. In an instant, Inuyasha regained control of himself. "Kagome, you know if we say yes then we will be his parents." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face. Yes you know what that means(A/N: if you don't, then it would mean that Inu and Kagz are like, married! geniuse no?).

This made Kagome blush even more. "Y-y-ea...I-I k-know." She gave a weak smile. Inuyasha smiled at Kagome who started to turn back to her original color. He grabbed Kagome by the waist and put her on his lap and rested his chin on the top of her head. "Kagome don't worry I am sure you will make a great mother to Shippo. He said in a calmly and reassuring voice. Kagome just smiled and then said."I am sre you will be a great father to him as well." she continued to smile. He looked at her in the eyes, "You really think so?' He asked her. She gave a small laugh. "Inuyasha I know so." She hugged him.He quickly hugged her back. He pulled away, "Come on Kagome, I am sure Shippo is anxious to know what our answer is going to be." He smiled at her. THen, they quickly got up and ran back to the manor.

* * *

**_INSIDE..._**

Shippo was staring out the window waiting until they returned for he to know what their answer is. He then heard a light tapping noise that came from the door. When he turned around, it was Kagome and Inuyasha. "Kagome! Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled with happiness and jumped in Kagome's arms. "Hi Shippo." Kagome said with a smile. Shippo looked at Kagome until he remebered something. "OH! Kagome you did not answer my question yet." Shippo smiled a little kid smile at them both. Kagome quickly glanced at Inuyasha. He looked at her and smiled, and nodded.

Kagome looked back at Shippo. "Shippo, Inuyasha and I decided that, we would be glad that we would be your parents." She smiled. Shippo beamed and started to run around the room with happiness. Inuyasha and Kagome just laughed happy to see him happy. Then, this little happy session was over when... "KAGOME!!!! INUYASHA!!!! COME HERE!!!!" THe two almost married couples called from diffrent places of the manor. Inuyasha and Shippo both covered their ears beacuse Sango's and Miroku's voices boomed thought the halls and since they have sensitive ears, it was worse than nails on a chalkboard(Don't ask how I know!). Kagome and Inuyasha sighed and walked out of the room to face their doom!!(wow that rythmes!)

* * *

**_WITH SANGO AND KAGOME..._**

Kagome walked down the hall until she hear... "Kagome! there you are I was looking for you!" Kagome stopped walking and turned around and saw Sango trying to catch up to her. _'Well, I did have a good life.'_ Kagome thought. "Kagome.. I.. need ...you ...to.. help..me." She said panting. Kagome looked at her, but then said "Oh sure Sango. What is it?" She asked unwillingly. Sango looked at her then said, "Well, I have everything done with my self for the wedding, but I don't have anything for the bride's maid." She said with a smile. Kagome looked at her a bit confused."Wait, you want me to be your bride's maid?" She asked in shock. "Kagome of course I want you to be! Besides, you are like a sister that I always wanted." She said with another smile. Kagome smile back at her and they both hugged each other with a friendly hug.

"Oh Sango I am going to miss you." Kagome said with small tears in her eyes. "Oh Kagome I am going to miss you too!" Sango said and also cried like Kagome. Both girls let go of the hug and wipped their tears. "So Sango, when is your wedding? I kind lost track of in." Kagome said feeling a bit guilty. Sango then laughed nervously "Hehehe... well, funny you should ask. Its..umm...in...uh...2days." She said as she spat out the last part hoping that Kagome did not catch it. But unfortunately, she did. "WHAT!!??!?! IN 2 DAYS!?!?!??!!?" Kagome yelled being shocked and at the same time being angry.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Kagome said dangerously. "Well, I guess I forgot!" Sango said with a nervous chuckle. Kagome sighed. "But don't worry! Let's goi Kagome!" Sango sait as she grabbed Kagome's arm and ran down stairs. "Wait Sango! where are we going?" Kagome asked curiously. "Well, we are going to a bazaar for something for you to wear for my wedding." Sango said as she kept running down the stairs. "Oh." Kagome said trying to kept up with her.

* * *

**_ END OF CHAPTER!!!_**

**Well, that's all for now! For those of you guys who don't know what a Bazaar is, it is a place where many people go to and selling jewlery ,clothes and etc. I atually went to one too! Well, I will update soon! See u!**


	13. Some suprise agian

**Hey now a new chapter! Srry that this was too long to update. A friend from my dad died and they really don't know how, He was in a pool with his kids(age 8 and 10) and when to deep end and he was drowning. The wierd is he was not kicking or doing any thing at all. Then, he died on sunday night and yesterday was his funeral. But, they and ecpecially I think that he did not die that way. Any way, this time it is about with talking with Miroku and Inuyasha! and thanks 4 u guys who review for my story!!!! THANK U!! ENJOY **

**_Chapter: 13 _**

**_WITH INUYASHA AND MIROKU..._**

Inuyasha walked through the empty halls looking for Miroku. He finally spotted Miroku in the west side of the Manor where the garden still continued. Miroku was sitting in a marble benched right next to a statue which you could not tell what it was. Inuyasha gulped hoping that what Miroku called him for was not going to kill him. Inuyasha's shadow casted where Miroku could see. He turned around and smiled. "Hello Inuyasha how are you?" He said making Inuyasha feeling a bit akward. Inuyasha looked at him strangely. "Uh.. fine...I guess." He answered while still looking at him strangely. Miroku gave a small smirk which caught Inuyasha's attention. "Why are you smirking?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously. Miroku stood up and patted Inuyasha on his shoulder, and smiled. "Inuyasha, guess what is happing in two days."

He said trying to keep a burst of excitment coming out for his mouth. Inuyasha looked at him strangely(agian) and thought for a moment. _'What could possibly happen in two da-'_ Inuyasha quickly knew what it was. "You mean its in two days?" He asked unsure. "YES INUYASHA!!" Miroku yelled with excitment. Inuyasha stood in place as Miroku was running around like a 5 year old being chase by a vicious dog. "Yes -pant- Inuyasha I am." He smiled. Inuyasha stood there stupefied. "Wow congradulations Miroku." Inuyasha said shaking his hand. Inuyasha gave a false smile at him. Miroku looked at him with 'I am intrested tell me face' to Inuyasha. "Sooooooo Inuyasha. Do you want to get married with Kagome?" He asked. Inuyasha was shocked at his question. "W-why do...y-you t-think...T-T-Tha-at!" He raised his voice at him. "That's stupid.I will let her be happy with someone else except me" He said with a sad smile as he turned around. _'She would never love me.'_ He thought. As he was walking away, Miroku asked a question that caught Inuyasha off gaurd.

"Inuyasha do you love her?" He said being serious. Inuyasha stopped as his head shot quickly twards him. "W-wha?" Was Inuyasha only response. Miroku rolled his eyes in fustration. "COME ON Inuyasha!!! Everyone knows that you love Kagome! Sesshomaru and Shippo even know!" He yelled at him. "I...I...I I don't love her." The looked at him. Miroku had it. He walked up to Inuyasha and then Inuyasha found himself on the floor with a bruise cheek. Miroku looked down at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha think, THINK for once in your life! Think about the last few months(I think) weeks,days, that you have being with her. Think, who had ever made you this happy?" He said losing patience. "Do you think Kikyo would ever let you be happy?!" He yelled.(Hey I know Miroku would probably NEVER do this, but hey, its good right?) Inuyasha winced that the thought of her name.

_FLASH BACK...(In Japan about 11 years before.the wedding)_

_ Inuyasha was walking with Kikyo near a stream when the beautiful silence was interuppted . "Inuyasha." She then began to speak as if vemon was dripping from honey. "Yea?" He answered with a smile towards her. "Inuyasha, I don't love you." Kikyo said with no emotion in her voice. Inuyasha was stunned. "What?" was his only answer. He was hoping that this was a lie, but unfortunately, it wasn't. "Kikyo... why?" He said being desperate for an answer. She sighed. "Well, I was only with you because of the money. Now that I have it, I don't need you anymore." She responded back without feeling the pain that Inuyasha got to his chest. "Well, know this is gone, I could spend the rest of my life with the **real **person that I love." She said quickly. Before Inuyasha could speak, a man with dark black hair came from the shadows of a tree. He had red eyes scary as hell. "Let's go Kikyo." He smiled wickedly and walked away leaving a heart-broken Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, who would Love you? You are a worthless half-breed." Kikyo chuckled._

_ END OF FLASH BACK._

Inuyasha sat up and thought. He thought about the first day they meet, her smile,her laughter, her eyes, and finally when they shared their first kiss with each other. "Well?" Miroku's voice had broken through Inuyasha's chain of thought. Inuyasha then stood up and wipped the dirt that had gotten on his clothes. "Miroku." He said sharply. "Yes?" Miroku said sounding like himself. Inuyasha took a deep breath and quickly exhaled it. "I think... I think your...your... right Miroku." He said very convince. This was music to Miroku's ears. "Good." Miroku smiled. He was walking away to the opposite direction from Inuyasha. "Hey Miroku!!" Inuyasha yelled to him. "Yes?" Miroku asked. "Miroku, w-wh-h-what sh-should I-I d-do?" He asked stammering. Miroku smiled at him. "Well, you should tell her Inuyasha, simple." He said and started to walk off. As Inuyasha was going his direction, Miroku yelled back at him.

"I should advise you to tell he on her Birthday which is in 8 days from now." He said. Inuyasha nodded. "Oh and Sesshomaru and Rin has a special announcement to tell you and eveyone." He said. "Well what is it?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku laughed. "Hey its their announcement not mine." He answered. "Oh Inuyasha, another thing." He said. "WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled back. Miroku turned around to him. "Inuyasha, good luck." He said. And walked away. When Miroku was gone from sight, Inuyasha was walking and then realized. "HOLY Crap!" He swore. "What the hell am I going to wear?!?!(He has nothing nice to wear that's why)." He then ran towards the nearest village where the best clothes are. Which just happened that Sango and Kagome where going to...

* * *

**_WITH KAGOME AND SANGO..._**

"Sango this is hopeless!" Kagome yelled. She had seen at least twelve thousand kinds of dresses but, none caught her eye. "Oh come on Kagome!" Sango pleaded. "Kagome, why don't we ask the owner of this shop?" Sango suggested. "Okay that seems like a good idea." Kagome beamed. They walked up infront of the shop. They saw a girl about the age of twenty with thick black hair that was braided, She also had dark violet eyes. "Hi there. My name is Hanaka. Can I help you?" She smiled. Sango then pushed Kagome forward. "Uh...what kind...ofclothes...do you uh...sell?" She stammpered. Hanaka smiled. "Well, clothes all over the world of course! like, chinese,russian,korean,Japanese..." But before she could finish,Sango yelled. "YOU SELL JAPANESE CLOTHES!?!" She said with excitment. "Of course, would you like a few?" She asked them a bit shocked from the scream that Sango gave. "

Uh...okay,sure." Kagome replied. Hanaka then took them to a room filled with multiple types of kimonos. Kagome and Sango gasped at the sight. The colors we magnificent. The room was completly filled with color. "Well, pick aything that you like. Right now I need to get back to work." And with that, Hanaka left. "Wow Kagome, pick something!" Sango said as she shook her arm. Kagome got out of Sango's grasp to see them all. Kagoem examined them all until one kimono caught her eye. She pulled it out, and smiled. It was a beautiful light pink(Ahhh! soo eveil!! . ) with a white pattern of Sakura blossoms. "Well, Kagome that's beautiful! let's buy it!" She said excitedly. Kagome nodded until something in Sango's had caught her eye. "Sango, what's that?" Kagome pointed at the object curiously. "Well, I uh...thought...that...I...could..uh..." Before She could finish, "You wanted to buy a kimono for youself huh Sango?" Kagome smirk. Sango gave a weak like smile.

"Okay Sango! now, we have to pay." Kagome said gloomly. "Oh come on Kagome." Sango stated. "It can't possibly be that much." Sango smiled.

* * *

**_WITH INUYASHA..._**

"Sir, what kind of color would you like?" A man that had black hair and brown eyes. Inuyasha glanced at him and then back at the clothing. "Uh... black and gold...I guess." He replied. "Oh of course sir." The man bowed and went to the back of the room to get him one. Within a few minutes, he good his outfit. "Here you are." The man replied with a smile. Inuyasha looked at it. _'Hey this looks really cool.'_ Inuyasha thought. The entire outfit was black anf the trimings and the bottons were gold(except the pants. they are completely black.). "Hey thanks...what's your name?" Inuyasha asked. The man chuckled. "Oh, my mane is Toshihiro." He replied. "Well, thnaks for your help. Now how much does it cost?" Inuyasha asked him. Toshihiro thought for a moment. "Well, about 350 dollars." He chuckled weakly. "What that's that's..." But before he was going to finish blowing off steam. Toshihiro spoke quickly. "Since you got this, I assume it is to impress a girl so, its for free but, don't tell anyone this." He said qiuetly. "Hey thanks." He responded back. He grabbed the outfit and took of. "Oh hey Toshihiro, yea it is to impress a girl." He smiled."Inyasha, good luck." He reponded. Inuyasha nodded and before he left. "Oh hey Inuyasha!" He yelled. "Yea.?" He asked. "If and when you succeed, can I come to your wedding?" He smiled. "Sure." Inuyasha responded back and walk out of the store.

* * *

**_BACK WITH SANGO AND KAGOME..._**

"IT COSTS HOW MUCH?!?!?!" Kagome and Sango yelled simutaneously in shock. "Well, it costs 1500 dollars. But hey, this is my uncles shop and he's not here..." Hanaka she said as she looked around the shop. "Take this as a free gift." Hanaka smiled. "Thanks." Sango said with a smile. Sango quickly pulled something out of her sleeve and gave it to Hanaka. "What's this?" She asked. "This, this means you are invite to my wedding it." Sango said as she and Kagome exited the building. Hanaka ran outside, "Thank you and good luck!!" she waved to them. They turned around and waved back.

* * *

**_BACK AT THE MANOR WITH EVERYONE THERE..._**

Kagome,Sango,Miroku and Inuyasha arrived downstairs where Sesshomaru and Rin had "their big announcment." Izayoi and Mrs. Higurashi looked over joyed while Inu No Tashio looked happy a bit.The young couples looked confused.Inu No Tashio looked up to see them, he smiled. "Good you are here." He said with a chuckle. "Yes now, Sesshomaru and Rin need to tell you something," Izayoi said as she clasped her hands together. "Uh...Sesshomaru? What the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha demanded being confused of course. Sesshomaru smiled. _'Holy Crap Sesshomaru is smiling! we are all going to die!!'_ was the thought of the two young couples. Rin stood up and smiled. "Don't worry you are not going to die." Rin responded. They all sighed in relief. "But," All of their heads shot up.

"The thing is that..." Before she could finish, a little kitsune did for her. "Auntie Rin is gonna have a baby." He smiled. All four of their jaws hunged open. Sango reganned her senses. "Wow congradulations for both of you! How long Rin?" Sango asked."Oh its been about 2 in a half months." She replied. "Wait." Inuyasha said. "I am gonna be an uncle?!?!" He thought with shock. "Yea but who's gonig to be the aunt?" Rin asked. All eyes went on Kagome. "Oh Kagome wi- ow!"Miroku said before finishing his sentence. Kagome and Inuyasha blushed. "Uh... I should be preparing dinner!" She said finding an excuse and left for the Kitchen. "I think I am gonna join here." Inuyasha said running after her.

* * *

_**ELSEWHERE...**_

"Oh this seems very intresting." Hojo smirked. He looked at Naraku. "By the way Naraku, who is this...Kikyo figure Miroku spoke of?" He asked with curiosity. Naraku looked at him. "Inuyasha's "love of his life"." He stated.

"Naraku, that man, that took Kikyo who was.."

"Me." Naraku said quickly.

"What happened to-"

":She died."

"Ho-"

"I killed her."

"But-"

"Why? because she had so much money, I killed her for it." He smirked.

"How did you know that I was going t-"

"Aske this? it is so simple. Just like reading your mind." He smiled evilly.

* * *

****

****

**_ END OF CHAPTER_**

Long chapter just 4 you guys because you all rock! thank 4 the reviews. Review plz!!!

****

****


	14. At night

**Hey guys ssssssssssooooooo srry 4 not updating 4 a while!!! a HUGE writer's block and tennis also took up my time. Also my b-day was on the 8th! so I am a 14 year old! Oops I told u guys my age! ' O well! you guys are all great and thank you for being patient and thanx 4 the reviews!**

**Chapter 14: Second to the last night until the wedding!**

In the manor with nothing but pitch black of darkness, Kagome's feet echoed through out the halls. She quickly climbed up the stairs holding a silver platter covered in a silk blue sheet. As she climbed the last step, a candled showed in her way. It was Sesshomaru! "Ms.Higurashi, if I may ask, why are up here?" He asked with his usaual tone. "Uh...well..." She tried making an excuse. At that moment, Sesshomaru shown the candle to her hands and revealed a sliver platter. "What is this?" He asked out of curiosity while pointing at it. "its for Inuyasha.

"She mumbled quietly, since he's a demon, he heard. "I see...So, your giving it to him only because he did not eat?" He slightly smiled while speaking. "Uh...yea." She chuckled lightly. Sesshomaru sighed. He moved so that she may pass. She looked slightly confused. "Hey would you like me to change my mind?"

Being slightly annoyed. She walked quickly by him. She turned around and similed. "Thanks." "Humph, no problem. Now if you don't mind, Rin wants rice with soy sauce. " He gave her the lamp and he started to walk down the stairs. "what's so wierd about that?" She asked knowing she would probably regert. "She wants it smuthered in chocolate with sugar and salt along with chili peppers."

Kagome shivered of that thought. "Uh...well...good luck with that Sesshomaru." And with that she continue her way to Inuyasha's room. She turned the corner and stopped at the first door. Before she opened the door, she heard a muffled sound,like..like music.She opened the door and moved the candle inside to see that the room was already lit with a candle.

But that was not the only thing, the candle was on top of a grand piano and Inuyasha was playing it. His fingers glided over the keys and the music was so soft and so soothing. She watched in awe how well he played.(Can't explain Try 2 look on my profile) After he finished she smiled. "Well Inuyasha I never knew you could play a piano."She chuckled.

He stood up. "What? a guy can't play piano or something?" He asked. "Well. I know this isn't the only reason that you are here, what is it." He walked over and sat on his bed. "Uh..." She said as she held the tray in his direction. "Is it..for me?" He asked knowing the obivious answer. She nodded. He motioned her to sit down next to him, she did. "Well...what's inside?...poison?!" He joked. She pulled the sheet off reveiling wonderfully cooked white rice with two perfectly cooked fillets of salmons (sounds good doesn't it?). His mouth was a tad watery.

Right infront of her eyes, Inuyasha practically swolled all of his food down in one gulp. "Wow Inuyasha, you have a HUGE appitite." She said still shocked of what she had wittness. "Yea and thanks." He smiled at her. "Hey no problem." She responded back. After, there was a long silent unsual pause between them. Lucky the only thing that broke this pause was a little fox demon who walked in. "Kagome? Inuyasha? are you here?"

He asked rubbing his eye. "Shippo is there something wrong?" Kagome asked. She walked over to him and picked him up. Inuyasha right by her side. Shippo pointed out of the room, "Listen." He said still sleepy. They both listen and hear one thing: _"Miroku you pervert! How dare you!!!!!!!!" "Sango I didn't mean it! Wait, what are you doing with that?! Sango...DON'T!!!!!" **BANG!!!!! CRASH!!!!!!**_

"Oh that's just the almost-happy-couple fighting agian." Inuyasha explain while patting his head with a reassuring smile. "Oh...okay." Shippo jumped out of Kagome's hands and left. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder. "Well, Inuyasha, can you imagine? tomorrow, they would be married. Amazing is it not?" She said to him. "Yea. hey Kaogme, how does you dress look like?" He asked out of curiousity. She lifted his arm off of her shoulder. "Well, it's me to know...and you, to find out." She chuckled and left his room. When she was gone, he chuckled and when back to the piano and started to play. _'What an intresting girl.'_ he thought.

* * *

**_ELSEWHERE..._**

Hojo walked the empty halls alone to see Naraku. He opned the door to see him standing looking with in a crystal sphere object. Within, he saw everything from Kagome from the halls all the way to her leaving Inuyasha's room. He was bubbling with fury. "Awwww Hojo how nice of you to join...wait where are you going." He asked with no intrest what so ever. "She thinks I am gone dosen't she? Well, I am gonna give her a visit that she would **_NEVER_** forget."

* * *

* * *

XxSapphireDragonxX

Also I would give a special thanx to my bffl(best friends 4 life) : Oakspirt(aka Monika) and DiamondOblivion(aka Marissa) Ha! I gave away your names! Muwahahahahahahahaha!!!!!! -coughs-

Well, bye u guys and thnx 4 waiting!


	15. one day one problem!

**Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -runs in circles- Hey if u think I am hyper I am not its just I have 50 reviews!!!! yayness! Well thank you all of my loyal fans and my new ones for taking the time and reading this story I had created! Well, enough talk! Story time!!**

**Disclaimer: -sigh- OK I do not own Inuyasha. -layer smiles- me: But... if I did... I would have killed Kikyo in a HORRIBLE PAINFUL DEATH!!!!!!! Muwahahahahaha!!!! -Lawyers glares- -me laughs- I said IF I have owned it.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: One more day and one problem!** pt1 

In the bright early morning while everyone was getting ready for the big day which arrives for the lovely Sango and Miroku for the next day. Downstairs everyone was up in a hurry to get the food and the preparations ready. Surprisingly, Inuyasha was up and already helping. Walking around the Manor he noticed one thing- where was Kagome? With that question up on his mind, the meet up with Mrs. Higurashi with in moments. "Oh good morning Inuyasha." She said with a cheerful voice. "Oh uh...good morning." He looked as if his mind was in some other place instead. Mrs. Higurashi looked slightly worried. "Is their something wrong?" She asked. He brought his eyes back to her. "Oh! I was wondering where Kagome was." He answered simply. "Oh," she smiled. "She's still in her room." she told him. "Oh thank you." And with that, Inuyasha ran back inside the Manor upstairs.

* * *

**_UPSTAIRS..._**

Kagome was sleeping lightly with her silk sheets covering just about up to her shoulders. Also with little Shippo sitting on her bed, anxious for her to get up. When the door opened slowly, Shippo was completely frightened and was paralyzed to move. But when he saw Inuyasha's dog ears he slowly relaxed. When Inuyasha was half way inside her room, He spotted Shippo on her bed. All Shippo did was wave hi at him. Inuyasha just smiled, he put a finger over his lip to show Shippo that he needs to be quiet. Shippo repeated that gesture. He crept over next to kagome and sat next to her. "Kagome...Kagome...come on get up..." He said quietly while shaking her lightly.

Also she did was close her eyes tighter and waved her hand at him showing that he should leave, (well we all now he won't...right?) but didn't anyways. He shook her a bit harder this time. And them she said something, "Inuyasha...go...go...go away..." she groaned like a 5 year old who didn't want to get out of bed. "Kagome you need to help out with the preparations today." He said still shaking her.

Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and sat up but, clutched the sheets over.( because well...how would YOU feel if a guy was in your room when you woke up huh?!well...if u asked me I would feel highly uncomfortable.) Kagome slid to the slid of her bed and let go of the covers. She was wearing an Indian night dress that was a light brown color. She stood up but was slightly wobbly and feel right back on her bed. Inuyasha just looked at her as if he was going to laugh. "hey don't laugh at me!" she just lightly pushed him. Inuyasha was on the edge of falling off. Just then, Kagome gave a light blow and he fell on his head. Kagome had her legs clutched to her chest and just laughed.

* * *

**DOWN STAIRS...**

"Uh...Sango? did you just here something fall?" Miroku asked with a curious face looking up while drinking tea. Sango picked up her cup of tea. "I don't know...But I think it came from Kagome's room." she said before sipping her tea. "Oh I thought so." Miroku answered and then resumed drinking his tea. A few moments later... they hear Kagome's and Inuyasha's voices arguing loudly. Sango and Miroku looked at each other. But, then shrugged it off. When they thought it was over... "INUYASHA!!!! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!!!" Kagome yelled on the top of her lungs and pushed him out of the room.

Sango and Miroku chuckled and then burst into laughter. With a pissed Inuyasha walking down the stairs he yelled toward them. "What the hell is so funny?!?!" "Wow Inuyasha what did you do to make Kagome soooooo mad?" Sango asked trying to hold in her laughter. "Shut up Sango..." Inuyasha said through his clenched teeth. "Yes Inuyasha... are you trying to become a peeping tom or something?" Miroku laughed while holding his stomach. He went to far. In a matter of seconds, their was a flying metal tea pot being thrown right to his face and made a direct hit (ohhhhhh...ouch..). The effect of the hit was that he back flipped over his seat and fell over on his back. Sango turned and stared at the know unconscious Miroku. She turned and glared at Inuyasha. "What is wrong with you Inuyasha?! we were only joking!" She yelled angrily. He turned his head while walking down the stairs. On his last step, "Feh, like I care." and went down into the hall and disappeared.

Just then, Kagome popped her head out of her room(shes done changing) "Hey, what's all the yelling about?" She questioned. Sango looked up while holding an unconscious Miroku. "What happened to him?" She pointed with question as she was coming down the stairs.

"Well..." Sango stated with slight angerment(A/N: is this even a word?!? p) "Go ask you angry boyfri-" "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!!" Kagome yelled with embarrassment, which triggered that Miroku came back. "Hmm...who isn't you boyfriend!? Tell me! Tell me!! Tell me!!!" He jumped up and down like a little kid. She looked him like he was insane. She whipped her head the other direction. "It's nothing...I got to go.." She said as she walked passed him and out the door.

* * *

**ELSE WHERE...**

"Ha! she's alone! revenge!!!" A voice said in the shadows with the lust of blood and vengeance. (a bit dark..) He figure walked with a dagger hidden in his sleeve and walked away with a faint sound...of laughter...

* * *

**WITH KAGOME...**

She sat under a shady oak tree and threw some rock in a nearby lake that glittered like the stars. She clutched her legs to her chest, she sighed._ 'I think I should apologize'_ She thought. Then, a flock of birds flew with great power, as something was wrong. The noises of animals roared in her ears, she didn't understand. Fear began to build up inside her. Then, she felt a strange Aura which was dark. She panicked. When she turned around, A hand grabbed her neck trying to suffocate her. She looked at the figure before her...she was shocked. "Heh...remember me? suprise suprise." He chucked. _'HOJO?!?!' _She thought. "Welcome to your demise." He said darkly with an evil chuckle.

* * *

**_OMFG!!! isn't it creepy?! last part is a bit dark. Srry for not updating sooner! Had problems I had to take care of! and I had to improve my tennis skillz! well, have a good day! _**

**_byez! p_**


End file.
